Confesiones
by LadyCris
Summary: Aquella noche en la tienda de campaña Chloe había estado a punto de confesar sus sentimientos por Beca, pero la realidad de que la DJ solo la veía como a una amiga la echó para atrás. Ahora se encuentra delante de su puerta, dispuesta a admitir lo que siente de una vez por todas y apunto de descubrir lo equivocada que estaba respecto a los sentimientos de su compañera / Bechloe.


¡Muy buenas aca-lectores! Os traigo por aquí un fic Bechloe que no he podido resistirme a escribir después de ver _Pitch Perfect 2_ , en serio, shipeo a Beca y Chloe a muerte.

Nada de esto me pertenece.

Dicho esto, ¡a leer!

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que iba que decir?

 _Hey, Beca, ¿me gustas? ¿estoy enamorada de ti? ¿te quiero?_

No era, ni mucho menos, tan fácil.

Hacía unos días, durante el retiro grupal, en la tienda de campaña, había estado a punto de confesarlo. Habían estado tan cerca, con sus caras a unos centímetros, que todavía recordaba la sensación de su aliento sobre su piel. Se había quedado mirando sus labios, hipnotizada, esperando, imaginando lo que pasaría si acortase la distancia entre ellos y la besase. Pero Beca se había girado, dándole la espalda y haciendo que la realidad estallase ante sus ojos. Beca solo la veía como una amiga.

El problema era que desde entonces no había podido parar de pensar en ella, en su preciosa voz, en sus brillantes ojos, en su dulce sonrisa. Estaba enamorada de Beca y eso le asustaba muchísimo. Le asustaba tanto que por no tener que estar cerca de ella ocultando sus sentimientos, el día anterior habían acabado discutiendo y no se hablaban desde entonces.

Y ahora estaba allí, delante de su puerta, dispuesta a confesarlo todo de una vez. Llevaba diez minutos sopesando pros y contras, queriendo llamar, pero a la vez aterrada, sabiendo que una vez que entrase ya no habría vuelta atrás. Finalmente, alzó la mano decidida y cuando sus nudillos estaban a punto de golpear la madera de la puerta, ésta se abrió, revelando a una Beca con los ojos hinchados, las mejillas húmedas, la nariz roja y las manos temblorosas.

Sería imposible decir cual de las dos mujeres se sorprendió más al ver a la otra.

\- Chole, ¿qué haces... qué haces aquí? - preguntó la DJ limpiándose a toda prisa las lágrimas - Iba... iba a buscarte.

\- Yo justo... iba a llamar. Quería hablar contigo - comenzó Chloe explicando lo evidente - ¿Estás... estás bien?

De pronto todo parecía de lo más absurdo, ambas mujeres allí, de pie, queriendo decirle algo a la otra pero sin saber por dónde empezar. Estaban tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos... Chloe se moría por abrazarla. No sabía la razón de su llanto pero no le importaba, solo quería apretarla contra su pecho y calmarla acariciando su pelo, prometerle que todo iría bien. Sus alturas encajaban a la perfección, de modo que la cabeza de Beca quedaba a la altura del hombro de Chloe, complementándose como un puzle. Al menos así lo veía la pelirroja. Pero sabía que debía esperar, no podía precipitarse y arruinarlo todo.

\- Sí, es solo que... - intentó explicar la morena conteniendo un sollozo - He roto con Jesse.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida. Una parte de ella gritaba internamente de alegría por la noticia pero la otra no podía menos que sentir pena por Beca, parecía destrozada - Lo siento mucho cielo, ¿ha sido él el que ha...? - dejó la pregunta en el aire. No quería herir aún más sus sentimientos si su novio acababa de cortar con ella.

\- No, no - negó ella rápidamente - He sido yo.

Chloe frunció el ceño extrañada. No entendía nada.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la intromisión de intimidad que conllevaba la pregunta que acababa de hacer se llevó las manos a la boca y apartó la mirada avergonzada - Lo siento, no... no tienes por qué responder.

\- Chloe - dijo Beca con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Admitir sus sentimientos y ser sincera con Jesse no había sido fácil pero ahora estaba más calmada y a penas quedaba rastro de sus lágrimas, era como si la presencia de Chloe la iluminase por dentro. Acercó despacio su mano a la de ella y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos - ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y Beca se puso a jugar distraída con sus manos, como si le costase encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Al cabo de un rato alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules que la miraban expectantes.

\- Tú - dijo simplemente. Al ver que Chloe la seguía mirando sin comprender, decidió explicarse mejor - Eres tú, Chloe. La razón por la que he roto con Jesse eres tú.

El corazón de Chloe latía tan fuerte que estaba segura de que se le saldría del pecho de un momento a otro. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaban.

\- No hace falta que digas nada - afirmó Beca, viendo que Chloe no respondía. Soltó su mano y se giró, avergonzada por la confesión que acababa de hacer y con los ojos húmedos, a punto de romper a llorar otra vez - Sólo son tonterías mías.

\- No son tonterías - respondió finalmente Chloe, agarrando su mano de nuevo y obligándola a girarse para quedar cara a cara. Con la mano libre le acarició con ternura la mejilla, limpiando una solitaria lágrima que caía por ésta - Escucha, yo venía a decirte que... que bueno, yo... siento algo por ti - explicó insegura. Quizás había entendido mal a la morena y ella no sentía lo mismo, pero ya era tarde - Estoy enamorada de ti, Beca - confesó apretando su mano con fuerza. Sentía genial poder quitarse ese peso de encima, las palabras que llevaba guardándose tanto tiempo salían sin dificultad de sus labios - Desde el día en que te vi en el campus comprendí que te quería a mi lado y cuando te oí cantar en la ducha yo... supe que eras especial, especial para mí.

Las mejillas de Beca estaban ahora tan encendidas que Chloe podía notar el calor que emitían en la palma de su mano. La morena sonrió y la pelirroja sonrió de vuelta. Casi de manera inconsciente Beca llevó su mano libre hacia la cintura de la otra mujer y la atrajo lentamente hacia sí hasta quedar a tan solo a unos centímetros, como aquella noche en la tienda de campaña.

Beca se mordió el labio inferior y esperó a que Chloe hiciera algún comentario por el movimiento pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, se limitó a observar sus labios, como había hecho unos días atrás, solo que esta vez no había dudas. Acortó la distancia que las separaba y la besó. Beca respondió al gesto sin dudarlo y se besaron, primero con dulzura y timidez, inseguras, pero luego con pasión, dando rienda suelta a las emociones que ambas llevaban ocultando mucho tiempo. Cuando la necesidad de coger aire se hizo notable, se separaron, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Antes de volver a besarse, cosa a la que las dos mujeres estaban más que dispuestas, juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. La morena perdida en el océano que suponían los ojos de la pelirroja y ésta hipnotizada por su dulce mirada, que le hacía desear quedarse así el resto de su vida.

\- Te quiero, Beca - susurró Chloe al oído de la DJ, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera su columna.

\- Yo también te quiero - respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a besar a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones así que sentíos libres para dejarme reviews a ver si me animo a escribir más de estas dos.

¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!


End file.
